OverDrive
Overdrive ('' OVER-DRIVE'' ) is a wandering fighter that likes to frolic around the world, searching for someone to fight him. Unlike Chak, he's not the kind of person that will help you in your needs, in fact he'll fight you for it if he feels like it. Known Information Biography Not much is known about Overdrive's life prior to exploring the world. His past is a mystery to everyone, including his closest of friends. What people do know about him is that he was once a baker, and that he owned a bakery somewhere in Meema City, which is still open, but is now being ran by someone else. 'The Chilly Hot Winter Special' Two weeks after winter begun, Overdrive was doing his usual stuff, which is searching for something to do to pass time. He searched all over the continent until he managed to find an enclosed town located near the mountains called "Kamibukuro". He debated with himself whether or not he should enter, until he remembered that Kamibukuro is home to a few of the greatest fighters in the country. This was enough to get him to enter and stay for the winter. He wanders around the place until he stumbled upon a building called "Demande". There he meets Chak, who was sitting on a desk eating a pizza roll. Overdrive asked Chak whom the strongest people are in town, thinking that the place was an information center. Chak immediately proclaims that he was talking to one of them, and sways his scarf to show dominance. Peeved by how narcissistic Chak was acting, Overdrive challenged Chak to a fight; he was rejected by the latter however, and was kicked out of Demande. This angered Overdrive even more, causing him to tear down the door. This wasn't recieved very well by Chak, and the two go at it outside of Demande. TBC. 'Personality' Overdrive is a bombastic person. He's a very active and he likes to move around alot. Rarely do you ever see him stay in one place for a long time, as he gets bored very quickly. He's a thrill seeker, someone who's always looking for something fun to do, no matter how dangerous it might be. This is one of the reasons why he quit his position as lead baker, as he could not stand staying in a shop for way too long. He can also be rather impatient, which is pretty obvious due to points stated earlier. However, their are times when he can be rather calm, and those are when he's hanging out with his friends. His calm side becomes more prominent as time goes on due to him staying in Kamibukuro. Overdrive doesn't really care about what is right or what is wrong. If it seems like something that he can waste time with, he'll do it (with a few exceptions). He doesn't care about how it may affect others, as his sense of morality is a bit twisted. However, he will never go out of his way to directly harm innocent people, the only times when an innocent is injured around him is when he's not paying attention. Overdrive dislikes people whom act like they're the best, it gets on his nerves and it's the reason why he and Chak got into their first battle. Despite all of that, Overdrive isn't really a bad person. He's chaotic neutral at best, and he likes it that way. 'Design' ' '''Overdrive has a very subdued color palette. Being very light and rather gloomy, which is meant to contradict his bombastic personality. He's colored with a pale shade of gray-ish purple. He wears specially made gauntlets that don't really have a main appearance, but the most known one that he uses is the one shown in the picture to the left (or above depending on what you're using). Overdrive has irises that are rather sharp and pointy, along with his teeth, indicating his aggresiveness. The colors of his eyes are purple, the same color as the flames that he produces. 'Abilities' 'Purple Flames of Unpleasantry Overdrive has the power of pyrokineses. He can conjure flames from the palm of his hand, and uses them for whatever the heck he wants. His flames are coloured purple, and can burn 5x more than the average fire, making contact with them extremely dangerous. However, those flames of his for some reason, do not emit heat and instead are very cold in temprature. Overdrive has the ability to control the shape of the flames that he conjures. He can shape them in the form of a heart, a star and many more. He can even turn them into swords if he so wishes to do so. Relationships Chakatan they fite and they dont like each other but eh. Prevoir eh. Trivia * Overdrive is a rehash of an old character made by ''Chakatan (the creator)'' and his cousin.. **Before Overdrive was Overdrive, he was ''Stikarlos'', a character that was based on the creator's cousin. **Not much has changed from the older versions of Overdrive, other than appearance and personality. *If it wasn't obvious already, Overdrive is '''not his real name. If you were thinking that his real name is Stikarlos, then you're wrong as well. Main42.png|Overdrive with a bunch of misfits Overdrive2.png|Old version of Overdrive challenging Chak Category:Chak's Things Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters